grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowblade777
Hey hi Im Auraknight im a GC and SSBB(super smash bros brawl)player i send u this message to know if u wanna b my wiifreind and GC friend i dont think i will fall in the darkness cuz my Aura protects me hehehehehehe.!!!! RE: Some work to be done I'm sorry that you've been doing all the work. I'll see what I can try to do but for the most part, I'll be able to do it when I get the 12 referrals for the event. I changed my contribution role to accessories due to the fact I have partially quit Grand Chase, so you'd have to give me some time. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contributors I believe the only way to prevent the anonymous from editing is to protect the page. As for the article creation, I'm not sure, but something we could always try is protecting the name of some articles that are created for just vandalism. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cboy123 09:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Well, I am not a Vandal here I hope I can edit some pages like Ley or Zero so that I can some information. Thanks. RE: Character's Weapon Page Nah, don't think that's really necessary. Maybe a new section in the characters' pages somewhere, or in the individual job classes'. Just on usage, maybe, is enough. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 23:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) i want to know why Why did u delete my "my characters and their level" category? :Because it is an entirely separate article, not related to any of us. It does not belong at all. :If you want that stuff, put it on your page. Don't make an irrelevant article. Shadowblade777 00:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to put i on my profile. I tried to and it looks like i failed. Mind helping me out a little bit? RE: Elsword I will be playing both but I will be maining KR Elsword. Yes, you can, but be wary about your wording. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dio His age could be over 600 years old since he's fight with Sieg 600 years ago is comfirmed and you could put that he looks 15. :It was stated on the website that he looked 15, so we cannot know the true age. Shadowblade777 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Elsword. Apparently , you got the x-trap error message when you tried elsword right? Did you managed to solve it? It happened to me too , unfortunately .GrandChaseRyan 13:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Possible Solution: COMPLETELY uninstall Comodo Firewall. If you try the acceptance method, it won't work. You have to uninstall Comodo. Shadowblade777 00:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lord Knight Build Truthfully, I don't main a Lord Knight, but I'll try to help. #Triple Geyser is better, if you ask me. #Flame Geyser is to unlock Triple Geyser, and it is decent for stoic mobs as FG knocks monsters upwards. TG is more useful on larger monsters, especially if they're stoic, as TG will move the monster(s) around. Also, FG has a skill note, at least in KR, that cause FG to now leave a burn, and I think some more damage, though I'm not too sure on it. #I'm not too sure on most of LK's other skills. Like I said, I don't main a Lord Knight, and I actually don't play it often anymore. Can't remember the last time I did. . . I suggest you use both ElswordHQ and its forums. This is the Lord Knight's wiki page. And if you need a build, try using this (requires registration to see). I follow his build, for the most part. Sorry I couldn't help you much on Lord Knight. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 20:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hay ummm i tried to update the picture on the Grand Chase Wiki home page. I unfortualy messed up. So I'm going to leave the picture with you and hopefuly you can fix it. Again im reaally sorry for messing up. Heres the picture http://i425.photobucket.com/albums/pp336/ReNO6492/photo.jpg :.... What picture? Shadowblade777 01:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) deleting wikia pages Um Mr. ShadowBlade777 Do You know How to Delete a page in This Wiki? I made an unimportant one. Im Sorry So Please leave a message on how to delete pages.. you see i think i have a conflict in my schedules so please can you delete this for me this is the page RE: The Attack of Chaos I hope you know that I completely quit Grand Chase? I don't have an account anymore as I gave that away, and Grand Chase doesn't even work on my main computer anymore. Also, I'm not even interested in Grand Chase anymore. Sorry, but you have to find someone else to help you, the most I can do is revert, delete, protect, and do grammar/spelling fixes. Possibly template-related things too, and that's about it. Sorry. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Attack of Chaos 2 Sure! I'm glad you asked me! Tell me what to do and I'll do it! First of all, I think you could update those Worn-Out Missions and Class Missions, it's simple, because they're all the same. Meanwhile, I'll update the "Dungeons" page. You could get some new images for the dungeons page too, for example, the World Map picture, and the picture of each continent. MasterFer10 3:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for fixing the black fairy queen image i'll try to rip what i can, i get bored and rip often. so expect new good quality stuff from me alot. should i just drop it off and let whoever get around to it or should i make a list of rips and where they belong and drop that off here as well? Sojackedup 07:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can drop off a list to me, and I'll do the work. Shadowblade777 07:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :can do. i'll drop off a list my next rip session. i'll prolly do all the -iums for GCCSojackedup 09:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rip list so you know what i'm working on enriched: bermesium ellium concentrated: bermesium ellium xenium normal: bermesium ellium alcurbrium refined: topaz saphire ruby precious pearl: bermesia silver land xenia ellia sealed orb arme worn out high quality primium quality amy worn out primium quality lire primium quality mari worn out that's my current to do list. i have them all screencapped, i just need to rip them. Sojackedup 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :All right. Please list what you've uploaded, and I'll implement them ASAP. Shadowblade777 02:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 Well in NAGC, Kaze'aze changed when Chaos was released. RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 2 Well this is the NA wiki, so I think it would of been more appropriate. I'm guessing that would be DeathByDarkness? Is it really true that Elesis likes Ronan??? Deleting Page Could you please delete this page? http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/The_story_of_a_boy_who_had_pony :done http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 16:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) how to remove the "Added by (username)" in pics? Can u help me about this? Reply A.S.A.P... :DQuesterz 13:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Donno. Sorry. Shadowblade777 16:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadowblade! : I just wanna say thanks for the link to the manual of style! And I think Ley is pretty even though she's uneven. :D : Triuberit 07:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) why is my edit got reverted? Someone from asia 01:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Because they never clarified what attack it was. Shadowblade777 01:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you for correcting my edit. It looks much better now Someone from asia 01:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shadowblade 777! I just wanted to note in the trivia that I voiced the character of Rufus/Lupus for the English version. I'm not sure if you're the person to speak to about that or not :) My name is Elliot Schiff and I am a voiceover artist located in the Los Angeles area. thx brRO :D Birthdays When are the characters' birthdays including Rufus? I'm making a personal birthday wallpaper for them. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 09:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate/Partner Can you affiliate my wiki with this? It'll help my wiki grow. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 12:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the wiki: Grand Chase Fanon. Arbiter Hi but a random wikia contributor edited the Arbiter page and basically Vandalised it. I tried my best to restore it but i don't know that much about the arbiter. So, can you restore the page back to normal? Rag3 Infern0 05:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Excuse me guys, this is kjp777. May I request that some of the pages to be locked by admin due to the number of vandalized pages. I think it's best only the admin of Grand Chase Wiki can edit these said pages and contributors can only send the admin on what part they want to edit. Thank you for reading this. yeah, i tried my best to restore some pages but i don't really know what they're about....so if you can just block some pages to the contributers....maybe things will go back to normal :) Rag3 Infern0 07:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Giving some of the pets a preview image Hiya, thank you very much for the greeting you gave me a few minutes ago c: I just red some of the Manual of style by the way, so no need to worry :3 I just have a question if it's alright to ask, some of the pets in the pets databse dosen't have an image and I was wondering If I can upload some of the missing pet images, then someone can edit it later? Although I can't get the pet cards, just the preview. Thank you again! Xyria 23:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it, I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Sources I get them from all over the place, actually. KGC translations, BGC, and TWGC. Occasionally, I head over to PHGC for their character biographies, but most of my information are from BGC and KGC. TWGC I go to when I need confirmation for translated game text from BGC and TWGC. Shiningclaw (talk) 09:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome, and the edit was my pleasure. Have a nice day. *Reads Wikia Stuffs* Axlethered98 (talk) 06:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Locking wikia pages Is there any way you could get in contact with an admin to lock the Asin page? EDIT: Scratch that. I didn't know you were an admin. Could you lock the Asin page? It is being subject to heavy vandalism and it is starting to get rather irritating to have to keep restoring the page everytime someone tries to be funny. Shiningclaw (talk) 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Had to clean up some guy trashing the Template:AsinJob, so could you lock this one as well? Actually, just lock all the Asin pages,skill tree and job. The vandal might just come back looking for him. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, could I also request for rollback rights? It'd make it easier to revert all the damage those vandals cause to the pages. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey there! so you're the admin here... i'm just wondering if you have pages linking to the templates used here... it would be useful since someone just recently trashed asin's asinjob template... oh and yea if i'd have time i could also be more active here... like i used to be in some wikias here before... oh and yea make a page for your admins too so that at least i know you... and it's really hard not having template pages (or i just didn't see them) i'd just be asking for the pages thanks. Ok so lol nvm that... just been away from wikia editting for a few months so lol Ashtaroth If you're still there could you undo the damage done to the Ashtaroth page? I can't undo it due to some conflict thing. Shiningclaw (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've been beaten to it. Here's a tip: Edit a history beyond all that to wipe it clean. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) About reverting Sorry about that. I reverted the Goddess page because the information from the Kounat Chronicles give a history that doesn't really connect the four Goddesses to the Deities of Xenia. Shiningclaw (talk) 05:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Conflicts About Arawn, Kounat's destruction can be assumed to have occured a long time ago, since our current batch of Grand Chase heroes don't even know a thing about Kounat and magic technology. Assuming the old king wasn't Arawn, someone amongst the dwarves would have had to step up to become the a new monarch or they'd be lost in chaos. About Dio, according to the brazilian profile for Dio, he was trapped in Aernas after the wars. And I think that the dialogue in Victor's Fortress supports this. After all, "But the powers that sealed you here..." could refer to the seals the goddesses erected before they left, and "I think I can find another way through the seal of this dimension." might refer to him finally finding a way back to Elyos. Not sure about the Elesis, Lire, and Arme part, but I think their only connection is their resemblence and nothing more. The goddesses - barring Agnesia who sacrificed hers - are immortal, and they haven't died yet. But this is only my opinion. Shiningclaw (talk) 06:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Revenge is a funny thing, is all I can say. The previous kings must have had to be some sort of messiah for the dwarves and elves to go crazy like that. Dio's a member of the passive faction, remember? He might have had the intention of returning, but the infux of demons into Aernas might have put those plans off for the moment. Plus, he has some 'private issues' to attend to. Don't jinx it. XD Lass is already jinxed as it is; the Ringmaster wouldn't comment that he could become lord of the underworld by possessing him otherwise. Shiningclaw (talk) 07:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, the only thing we can do is see how KOG patches up all those glaring plot holes. It'd help a lot more if they didn't keep everything to themselves by posting it on their blogs :/ Shiningclaw (talk) 07:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yes, that I can agree (Even though everyone loves history :3). Oh, another conflict. GCPH says Dio was trapped in Aernas because his powers were too strong to get back to Elyos, so he sealed his powers to get back. BGC just says he was trapped in Aernas and (because of his pride and arrogance) decided to oversee the portals and make sure they remained sealed. NAGC says he came to Aernas. KGC agrees with NAGC. TWGC doesn't even have his profile so I can't take reference. Fun. Shiningclaw (talk) 07:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) They always say third time's the charm. Or second, in this context. Screwing up a hundred times doesn't stop the stereotypical villian from vying after world domination. It's like pokemon. TR keeps vying after pikachu even though it keeps blowing in their faces. Oh, and TWGC agrees that Dio got trapped and sealed away his powers, but spent a thousand years sleeping in a void between Aernas and Elyos standing guard over the borders. Probably, Ashtaroth was powerful enough in Thanatos's eyes to serve under him. Thanatos seems all about power in the wake of his corruption... Shiningclaw (talk) 08:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanny thinks himself to be all powerful and mighty :/ maybe he thought Ashtaroth wasn't much of a threat while he was at full power, and even if he did do something Thanny could destroy him easily. Ashtaroth did wait until the Grand Chase tired the guy out before stealing the Orb, and the only reason why Ashtaroth is so powerful now is precisely because he stole the orb, which I think was implied in the Underworld Express to have been forged into a new Soul Stone. Shiningclaw (talk) 08:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is. Come to think about it, how DID Ashtaroth live for 600 years? A timeline is in order here, not new characters >< Shiningclaw (talk) 08:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Urgh... Gonna update the Grand Chase page with the arguably more coherent history found on the BGC's wikia. At least, it won't give so much headache to the newer readers. On second thought, never mind. There would be even more inconsistencies if I put that section in than if I didn't, mostly about when the wars occured and the casualties. Whoever was the historian of the Grand Chase lore should have his head put on a pike. Shiningclaw (talk) 08:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) See, therein lies the most basic of conflicts: BGC mentions that Kaze'aze took the life of the Kings of Serdin and Kanavan and then fled(? Why she would do so after destroying their reign is what makes it so weird.). In NAGC, based on translated texts from Naver, Kaze'aze was stopped by the sacrifice of the Queen of Serdin, which made the Queen of Kanavan so mad she sent the Kanavan Trackers after Kaze'aze. After they failed, the new Queen of Serdin appointed the Grand Chase heroes to succeed them. So now I don't really know which version to use... The light fades at 02:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) A whole bunch of stuff, and it'll take too long to type them all out here. They have much more 'story' compared to us, but all the story they post, most importantly the character biographies, seems made up since KGC doesn't even go that indepth in their own character bios. Take for example the history page, they say 600 years ago from current GC time, the First Demon Wars occured. Kounat fought bravely, before being destroyed by a massive explosion we know to be Ashtaroth's doing. Okay. Putting that aside, if we follow the Kounat Chronicles from Naver, the First Demon Wars occured BEFORE Mari was born, so accordingly, the First Demon Wars was not the cause of Kounat's destruction, because the Goddess were still there to protect it, and because the destruction of Kounat only occured some time AFTER Mari was born. I'm also starting to get a little confused as I put up what I can organize from this timeline in my profile. If we assume that the Kounat Chronicles are canon, then it could be assumed as well that Duel only went berserk in the Ancient Demon Wars because Edna sacrificed herself to save him. However, BGC claims that Ley contains two souls within her body, Edna, and her own. Ley was born years after the Ancient Demon Wars, so how did Edna's soul wander for so long before being snatched by Oz for the ritual that would save Ley's life? And yet, this is supported by Rufus in the Wizard's Labyrinth when he targeted Ley, because bounty hunters only go after the souls that ought to be in the Underworld but are not in the Underworld. The light fades at 03:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Go read XD Edna was supposedly Duel's lover who sacrificed herself to save him in a war; Rufus is a bounty hunter, from a tribe of demons that guard the Underworld and the balance of souls. They go after souls that manage to escape from the prisons, like the Nightmare Circus troupe. The light fades at 03:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Another random, unanswered thing that is there for the sake of being there, like Atum. We also kind of don't know when the event dungeons occur, although Nightmare Circus is definitely before Wizard's Labyrinth. We'll have to wait for the next two elven dungeons to hopefully shed more light on what's going on, but from what I've read that might ''be the dungeon text, it doesn't really explain anything. The light fades at 03:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, unfortunately. Like someone on the forums said, "we need more fanfics to understand what the hell KOG is doing". The light fades at 03:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) No they don't, but fanfic writers tend to delve deep into research and in-game history to better understand the storyline and thus construct a believable piece of writing. Btw, working out a timeline in profile's doodle space. Check it out and see if there's something worth discussing there? The light fades at 03:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Let's take the Demonic and Divine Calendar to be the real world terms B.C and A.C *Boy love, Yaoi, Fan Service and all that I dunno. Sieg, as the very proud and arrogant jerk of a human he once was and still is now, must have done something to piss the guy off. *Regardless of how powerful a warrior Kaze'aze is, I highly doubt that anyone is able to stand against an army formed from the combined forces of the most powerful knights and mages Bermesiah has. Remember, this is the Kaze'aze who got defeated by six children when even a bunch of more capable adults couldn't do it, and even when possessing someone who should be very powerful due to his heritage (aka. Lass) *I don't agree that Kaze'aze is as strong as Thanatos. Thanatos, at least, needs nine children and one immortal to defeat him, and only end up tiring him out. That is considering that the six children who defeated Kaze'aze have grown much stronger. *??? The light fades at 04:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Let's just categorize it as typical villian behaviour to play with their foes without finishing them off. All storybook villians are stupid because they don't kill off the people who would become a threat when they aren't a threat only to let them become a threat and lead to their demise. *I think the Kastulle Ruins are just there for the purpose of there being ruins. There's not much of a significance behind it, I believe, other than to add depth to the GC world. *Lire's bro, not sure. I was going through some of the pages on GC's naver blog and stumbled upon it. Translations were choppy, but what I could make out I put in the trivia. *A power that identifies him as a member of the Haros, specifically Rufus's family. Though this has only been clarified by BGC, Rufus has it too, in one of his release images, and is the only character thus far to recognize it in-game, so BGC's claims have substantiation. The light fades at 05:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Nightmare Circus most probably picked up Lass some time when he was young, or tricked him to joining them. Young Lass' appearance isn't as appealing or human as we know him now, and it's quite human to think that there would be those who shunned him for his abnormalities. *The shadow orb is probably something KOG thought up to fill the gap while they think of a proper reason for Ronan to seek revenge. *While I can't clarify most of what you say, I'm hoping we will eventually have an arc that touches on the business in the Underworld. They hijacked the Underworld Express 301 to get Harpe back, and the event ended with the train going off the tracks. Meaning, at some point in the near future, the Grand Chase will be stuck in the Underworld and trying to find Harpe and a way out. Hopefully, this is also where Lass's backstory will come to light and be concluded, because speaking hypothetically, Lass would be the only member of the Grand Chase so far (not including anyone after Dio) to be able to move around normally in there thanks to his Haros bloodline. The light fades at 09:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Well, its only what I can conclude from that one little passage that still doesnt really reveal much about the Underworld. Dio says its not a place for the living, and well, you can't really expect anyone to be able to enter there alive since, technically, entering the Underworld means you are dead... or some twisted logic like that...? The light fades at 22:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Huh, that's interesting. I always thought it was a one-way trip. The light fades at 11:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No no, I meant a one-way trip for the living people who go to the Underworld. Like they can enter as humans, but they'll be trapped there (dead, in other words) and if they leave they'll merely be souls. The Haros are obviously an exception to the rule, being the guardians of the world. BGC mentioned this when the Underworld Express first came out there, Grandiel saying something about if they stayed too long in the Underworld, they'll be trapped there and never be able to leave. Of course, it's non-canon since the story was posted out of game, but it gives food for thought. I think I hung on to that thought for too long though... The light fades at 11:33, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I know that Shiningclaw already responded, but I will still take the liberty to voice my thoughts on this. As you may know, this is not the first time that KoG has been incongruent in its plots. Having said that, contradicting info may be so due to either of them being outdated, because of the differences in regioal server, and the sheer fact that NAGC website doesn't care about the "Character" section in their website anymore. Regardless, I do feel the need to back up what your bulletpoints are trying to disprove. *Keep in mind that the setting here in Kounat Saga is set way before the current setting of Grand Chase, even before the existence of Serdin and Kanavan. A hierarchic tribe would not be able to survive the ages of time period without a leader; it's only logical that they somehow appointed a new King as Arawn, or other Kings before he ascended to his throne. *It doens't say that he was trying to return to his own dimension. It says that he was trying to find his way through the seal of the dimension he is in currently, which is Aernas. And categorically, Aernas and Elyos are two contradicting entities of dimensions. *Doesn't surprise me actually, and wouldn't if it's revealed that others were as well in the future. I don't really what's wrong with it, being that they have already fought deities and emerged victorious, and are now deeming Ashtaroth as an ultimate enemy, who is now supposedly beyond deities, and maybe has power equivalent to that of the Creator of the Grand Chase universe. - 'Caution! You have been ''' 15:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Karuel itself is not out in KGC yet, so there's nothing I can do about the 6th dungeon. It's coming next week, and I'll update ASAP when time permits. Karuel Border, on the other hand, is updated the best I can. I'll look out for more info when the other servers start to get it after the Rebirth rush. The light fades at 11:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I should believe there isn't much plot development in both Karuel maps. Karuel Border only features Elesis, Lire, Sieghart, as well as Ryan and Amy in the platform map. Mostly likely, the dialogue describes how the elves became corrupted, and the boss fight dialogue should be about convincing Dahlia to let them pass. The light fades at 00:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Personality GCPH's site. A lot of their descriptions were copy and paste of ours to begin with. The light fades at 03:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC)